


bruises

by starguessing



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Gestures, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starguessing/pseuds/starguessing
Summary: Lee Hangyul is indeed Kim Yohan best comfort. No one to tell him otherwise.





	bruises

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my very first yohangyul/hanhan/yogyul au! hope y'all enjoy and don't forget constructive criticisms will always be welcomed. thxx!

Yohan is overdoing it, again. As he was pressured by his father to train harder, it was indeed suffocating for Yohan. Now, instead of training to become better, the purpose seemed to falter a bit, training was just so he won't get scolded.

He was legit tired. He doesn't want nor need all of these. He was angry because of not being able to speak up, to stand up for himself. As everyone is slowly moving, progressing in to something they are passionate about, Yohan is at the corner, still in his phase, still in to something undesirable. A dead-end situation for him, because he is torn in two. He is so confused whether to pursue his dream, becoming an idol, or just sit still, doing taekwondo as he was told by his parents to, as it is his parents’ dream, just so he doesn't want to disappoint either one of them. 

Training session got worse day by day, his body clearly tread on the ground, but his mind is riding wild somewhere, dreaming of him performing on stage, entertain many. As he was too focused on his wishful thinking, as his trunk was punched hard by his teammates during the fight. Not to mention he was kicked right in the head and his head protector crashed out. To sum up, he lost his stability, and fell to the ground. 

“Stop. Enough for today.” The Coach stood in their fight, pulled apart those two when he saw Yohan couldn't even get up. He rubbed his own temple, only to see blood, that time he knew he got bruises. 

“Yohan, what's wrong with you?” Coach couldn't even hold himself when he saw Yohan doing not extremely astonishing these past few days. He let out a big sigh, closed his eyes for a bit, and decided to look at The Coach right in the eyes, because maybe this is the time for him to know. The time for Coach, or his Dad to finally know what he always dream about. 

“Dad, it's doesn't work that way.” Yohan said with such a sorrowful look, begging his Dad to change his mind. He can't do this continuously. 

“It does, Yohan. Just wait. Besides, what are you really aiming for by becoming an idol? Idol nowadays sucks.” Yohan couldn't even hide his frustration when he saw Dad stern, solemn look, like becoming a taekwondoin is something so noble to the point that his Dad planted the dream into him. 

“But, I really want—” As his words got cut, his Dad raised the voice. “No, buts! Be a taekwondoin, enter the best university, that's what the best for you.” 

After that, Yohan was left all alone in the training center. He released a stressful moan, pulling his hair ‘till it became messy. It is indeed suffocating. While desperately looking for a way, his phone suddenly rang in blustery. 

He took that sounding object, looked at the screen, and saw his boyfriend's name, Hangyul. 

“Babe? What happened? You haven't replied to my message yet.” The voice of the younger one couldn't hold Yohan not to form a curve in his mouth. It may not be one of the most soothing voices for his liking, but you can always fall over Hangyul voice.

“Euum, nothing, I'm good.” Yohan answered it awkwardly, as he can never lie to Hangyul. He can never pretend something didn't happen. 

“You are obviously lying, Babe. Your training session supposed to end at six, yet it's already six forty. Now, you are obligated to tell me.” Again, Yohan let out a big sigh, prepare himself not to break out while telling his boyfriend. 

“I talked to Dad.” 

Hangyul was startled, as he couldn't hide it. He really sounded surprised. “Where are you now?” He sounded so worried, something might happen. 

“Don't you worry, okay. I am good, Sweetcheeks.” Truthfully, Yohan didn't want to worry Hangyul more and more. He was frustrated enough because he failed to debut last time. 

“Kim Yohan, where are you?” It sent enough chills to Yohan. Hangyul will only call his full name when he's almost at the verge of losing nerve. It was intimidating as it was in demand. 

“At the training center.” No, Yohan still didn't want to worry Hangyul but he didn't want to muddy up the atmosphere either. They barely talk to each other and Yohan didn't want to break the mood just like that. 

“Gotta sneak out for a while, then. Wait for me, okay.” Just when Yohan wanted to forbid Hangyul from leaving his practice, Hangyul already disconnected their phone call. 

“Shit. That boy is stubborn as hell. At this rate he will really lose his chances of debuting.” 

**———**

When he rested his body comfortably at the floor with his two arms underneath his head, he heard knocking sound outside the window, the one in the right corner. He opened it and saw Hangyul with hands of full bags. 

“Surprise!” Hangyul said with a bright smile, showing his boyfriend the lower fangs. Yohan finds it cute and intimidating sometimes, depends on the situation. 

“What did you bring?” Hangyul handed the bags to Yohan and breezed in the training center through the window with no sweat at all, a piece of cake for an ex-judo-fighter. 

“Snacks and ointments for you. Since you often hurt yourself these days, it's my duty to take care of you, then.” Yohan made a significant curve with his mouth, forming quite a satisfying look to Hangyul because knowing that his boyfriend still smile in the midst of many frustrating situations. Yohan gave a meek pinch to his boyfriend's cheek. He loves being loved this much. “Aaa, thank you!” 

They both sat on the floor with Hangyul treating all of Yohan's bruises gently. He even frequently asked him did it hurt or not. 

“Just, what did you do in your previous life, huh? You are so lucky you got such a reliable boyfriend like me.” Yohan chuckled in joy hearing Hangyul sentence. He didn't even realise that Hangyul already grabbed both of his hands. Leaving a peck in the back of it. 

“Babe, don't hurt yourself again.” Hangyul said with a depressed expression. He hates it. He hates seeing Yohan like this. He fucking hate it. 

“I will only keep hurting myself if it just keep going on like this. My dream is not here, it's out there.” Yohan stared the window with empty look. He desperately wants to become an idol. For most, Hangyul really can not hold himself seeing his boyfriend live in devastation. Though he can't do anything much about that, he can give Yohan a hug. A tight and warm hug. Just like this. 

Yohan buried his face in his boyfriend chest, craving for the safe and sound feelings he always get. The pats he always get as his body being locked by Hangyul, is the best feeling ever. When Hangyul lifted up his boyfriend face, he kissed softly many parts of it, including his fresh bruises. Yohan couldn't do anything other than closing his eyes, savoured every piece of the kiss. For the last part, Hangyul kissed Yohan smoothly in his lips. They shared a yielding kiss. 

  
  
  



End file.
